Royal Plutonian Empire
The Royal Plutonian Empire is the last official long lasting monarchy to exist in the Solar System. It is categorized as also the most technologically advanced society in it's region often beating the likes of Neptune only slightly. Royal formation The Royal family emerged after a small civil war that resulted in the destruction of Plutos atmosphere. The civil war is known by many Plutonians as the "Battle for Royalty" with the mildly advanced Royal Empire defeating the then known faction of the "Weimers" who were subdued after 50 years of fighting. The Royal Family then wanted to expand over their planet. It did not take long for the Royal Family to discover that the entire planet minus the 300 miles of battlefields. To recognize that the entire planet was uninhabited and with that. They extended their borders to encompass the entire planet giving birth to Pluto remaining under an entire planetary decree. From 1650 to 1720, the planet would remain under the same state of technological similarities until the 5th of the Royal Family began the industrial revolution taking into consideration that the southern portion of the planet maintains a rock known as "Calprius" which holds an immense amount of water and the outer shell of a concrete steel. Several types of planetary revolutions would begin from this bit. With the creation of the "Royal canal" and the infamously dangerous "Historical Ocean." Which baths on a high level of radiation. The Industrial revolution soon transformed into an agricultural and cultural revolution. This would meet it's peak of trouble in 1775 when many wanted to be independent of the Empire. Following a sense of difference and wanting to be a power that is not dependent of the Empire, this sequence led to a revolt. The 5 year colonization war In 1776 the Western region of "Kchecuvo" declared itself an independent power. The rest of the southern, northern, and eastern regions followed their example. The Empires domains were on a strict limitation and those loyal to the empire would soon come to a terrible reality that the planet could be on the brink of complete collapse. This led the new monarch of "Apollo" to declare the session of other states treeson on the Empire. He would begin a 3 front war. This escalated that the first 2 years would cause immense damage control on the Empire. Following this division, he would eventually begin to rally his cabinet and develop a ministry of war and a minister of state defense. The war ministry had developed a new weapon over the years of peace known as "Dark Droppers" and another as "Flying bug fighters" developing long distance and air combat. Following the 3rd year of the war. These weapons were tested with only 75 of the Dark Droppers being developed and 15 Flying bug fighters constructed. Within the 3rd and 4th years of the war. The Western front was subdued, leaving both the southern and eastern front. In the eastern front was a region significant to the Empire but the location had been annex with the loyalists remaining prisoners of war. The Monarch launched a counter-offensive in order to keep the annexed territory under his control. Giving the war cabinet to deal with the southern region. Historically, the Plutonians only fought on one front at a time but the sudden launch of attacking on two fronts caught the south and east by complete surprise. Fighting was particularly brutal in the eastern front. As the Monarch had cut off all usage of damns in that location making fighting impossible as there were no more water reserves for that region to even survive and with every zone annexed by the Empire. Water reserves would be reactivated. The southern front was caught into a type of warfare known as "Trench warfare" this in particular would hit the southern forces hard. As this was a new type of warfare neither side was aware of handling. Once the Eastern front was cleared, the remaining troops would flood the southern force with whatever Resistance remained. The Galactic Game Following the end of the 5 year war, led to an age of silence. This silence was met with a meager resistance pact. As the Imperial Cabinet wanted to expand and reorganize everything they had lost in the previous war. Following from 1781 - 1825 the Imperial Family would selectively have separate pacts for development and each pact of development served different purposes. The ministry of defense would have the same weapons that they had since 1778. The bureau of science was developed and would hold up break through as much as possible. In 1825, they introduced the space program and the following decade would see countless failures that would later introduce on the side a public service for air travel around the planet. On 1832, the Royal Family officially began their dreams for Galactic encounters. Only aware of the nearby planets in their nebula of Haumea, Makemake and Eris. They would land on Haumea and Makemake with no troubles. Leaving only Eris to be the source of capture. It was a far more economically draining and poorly planned operation as the military and civilizations migrating to these unfamiliar worlds, Had very little interest in the realities of what was unfolding. The then monarch, Syran. Pledged that Eris would be the jewel of the Empire but the distance too it would be far to costly and would be impossible to reach under his decree and as a result he had hauled off a sequence of events leading to the capture. Leading too his failure in the Galactic game but claiming two new worlds under their control. The New Galactic Game In 1900, the monarchy was facing a sequence of unorganized policies. This would change with queen Ferocia. Her Imperial majesty would encompass a series of changes. To modernize the military, to revolutionize social economies, to develop the poor classes, and to claim Eris as a sovereign territory of the Empire. Space travel for the most part has been regulated as small fragments only for military and diplomatic purposes. Under her regime she would develop the space shuttle known as "Plutos Nebula" which was a vessel that could house 5000 Troops, 300 Air Units, 200 Artillery Guns, and 500 Infantry vehicles. There would be a second dock specifically to develop a society within a basis of 30 miles. While the game had begun, it took 3 yeas to reach Eris. Nearly a year and a half longer then what it was expected. Once on Eris, they could not colonize the planet and instead focused on a small portion of the world and would hope to develop a sufficient fighting force. The ship returning to Pluto and back, would cost them a significant amount of resources and depending on the time of their leave, possible landings on the other planetary colonies would also be complicated to account. Rise of the Galactic Empire In 1975, it became apperent that the Empire needed a final push to the next phase. They were aware other life in the Galaxy existed and needed to reach those planets the closest one being Neptune. They had set their usual Death Age Olympics but in 1980, the Death Age Olympics would house a section in particular for machined combat. This was known as the Mecha Olympics. The goal of the mecha olympics was to weed out the best weapons and machine material from the battles to further develop the Empires agenda while also finding out how far developed some minds of the Empire were. While this was underway, the Empires military council underwent it's first coup. Keeping the monarchy in place but replacing the peace time military as a force of aggression. 5 years after the Olympics ended, they would create the first batch of the Droid Empire. As new Garrison of power. Their first objective was the complete colonization of Eris. Meanwhile the Monarchy would make their first contact with Alien life on Neptune. Meeting with the Earthlings, Uranians, Neptunians, but most importantly Mercarians. The Empire had considered the Mercarians as the biggest obstacle in their chair of significance as the Mercarians was the only species in the solar system that has not been in an armed conflict for over 300 years and live in a state of Utopian Anarchy. In 1989, the Monarchy had been silently developing the military for a series of years on every colony they maintained and their original goal was to capture a planet in the Asteroid belt between Jupiter and Mars but upon their notice of galactic war. The people of Uranus immediately responded and the Plutonian guard dispatched to the planet Uranus. This led to the first and last operation successfully operated by the Plutonian military command. As the people of Uranus at the time was facing a sequence of ongoing starvations and droughts. The Plutonians being plant people were often eaten alive as a result instead of being killed in combat. All combat operations from this point on were led by the Droid Empire. The Plutonian Command did lead an expedition over the planet Ceres. Which was occupied by the Marshin Royal Republic. This would be their first contact with alien life. Dismissing the existence of other species and caught up to speed the people of Mars and Pluto had a bond for Galactic conquest and while they recognized the Plutonians had all the materials to maintain a significant empire, they lacked the people and resources to keep a war economy going. The Marshins did believe that they would have to eventually fight with Pluto but in the present, the people of Earth and Uranus were their primary enemies for the time being. Refrences * Mecha Olympics - The story takes place on Pluto before the Empire began it's Galactic war. * Droid Empire - The project developed by the Plutonians. Trivia * The Plutonian Empire is based off of the German Empire. * The Monarchy until 1900 were based off of two gender types, the X and the Os. It wasn't until then that the monarchy changed to the M and F gender types. * Despite the Kid Army of Earth being their lead source for war issues for galactic conquest, their hatred for the people of Uranus is the prime reason for them to press the war to continue. Category:Plutonian Category:Age of Awakening Category:War Category:Politics